Somethings Aren't Meant to be
by Little Chibi Wolfie
Summary: Kishu's thoughts of Ichigo throughout the manga series. Also includes his thoughts on Ichigo's relationship with Masaya. Onesided KishuxIchigo, Mentions of MasayaxIchigo, slight manga spoilers, and an angsty Kishu. Rated for Language.


Yo! I have chosan to randomly pop out of no where and torture you with a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! So yeah. Wolfie has been listing to too much Chihiro Onitsuka lately, and this fanfic is the results of it, though toward the ending I was listening to Def Leopard's "When Love and Hate Collide". Is it just me, or does it seem like a good Kishigo song? oO; Especially the lines " I can tell a million lies, It would come as no surprise. When the truth is like a stranger, It hits you right between the eyes". But alas, I am not writing about Def Leopard songs and how they relate to KxI pairings. xP ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER**: Hi. I am nothing but a mere poor 12 year old girl writing for no profit and I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I have no job either. My only source of money is on holidays and my birthday, in which I like spending it on random crap for me! So no, you may not sue me. Sue me, and i'll give you the warm milk I just drank that almost made me vomit all over my keyboard. I do not own Masaya's stupid quote in _italics _in the fanfic. Grr, stupid Masaya. Plus, if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo would catch Masaya cheating on her with a tree and then she'd run off with Kishu on a My Little Pony!

**WARNINGS:** Slight spoilers for the manga series, Onesided Kishu x Ichigo. Mentions of Masaya x Ichigo (grr I hate that couple!) Angsty Kishu. OOC Kishu?

* * *

Love. It does strange things to you. It has a will of its own, and you have no control over it. If I had some control over it, ya think I would have fallen in love with my enemy, Momomiya Ichigo! My enemy! But of course, feelings to involved and, well, I fell for her. Her, Mew Ichigo, Momomiya Ichigo. From the first time I came out of no where and kissed her, I felt something odd about it; like something I shouldn't have felt. Her lips. They 're soft. However, she had a boyfriend named Aoyama Masaya, Deep Blue-Sama...She was in love with my leader. Heh. How ironic. I hate him for that. That bastard.

At first, it was merely lust. I had no intimate feelings toward her whatsoever, just lust. I'd lusted after people before, so I figured the feelings would go away maybe in a month or two. After all, lust doesn't last very long. However, instead of my feelings going away, they did the exact opposite; they grew. They grew to the point that you couldn't call it lust anymore, you could only name it love.

This was a kind of love that those romantic people would call a "Forbidden Love". Hah, to me it just sounds like one of those stupid cliché love novels that stupid hormonal girls like to read. Basically it goes like this; I'm an "alien" according to the pathetic people here. Fuck that. I'm more human then they'll ever be. My race was here long before they came and ruined our once beautiful home. I age the same way they do, I look the same way they do, besides my ears, and I'm pretty much the same. I have feelings like they do. I can fall in love, I can fall out of love, I can cry, I can laugh, I can get angry, I can get happy, and I can feel every possible emotion that they can feel. Of course, the people that completely polluted my home are too _close minded_ to go get a clue.

I don't know if Ichigo figured out my feelings before the final battle. Maybe it wasn't obvious to her, but it was pretty damn obvious to me! If she did realize before then, well, she still hated me anyway. I had so many chances to kill her, but did I? No! I didn't! I should have just gotten my job over with in the beginning. Maybe I would have hopefully gotten over her. Then again, love does strange things to you. Maybe things wouldn't be any different if I had destroyed her in the beginning. There's no way to find out though.

The battles we had. They were fun. But then the battles became more desperate. Those weren't fun. They were depressing. I won't lie, I would fallow her places sometimes. People might've said I seemed to have the mind of a stalker, a love-sick stalker. Some people might have called me a "love sick puppy", but whatever. However, I wish I didn't have the mind of a love-sick stalker or a love-sick puppy. I've seen and heard things I didn't want to hear. I often saw Ichigo and that...bastard going on dates with each other. It disgusted me in so many ways. I'll never forget when I saw their stupid love confession. Just the mere thought of that makes me feel sick to my stomach and leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

A battle had just finished. Pai and Taruto went back home, but I just teleported to another place, just so those Mew Mew's would think I was gone. I overheard them talk about Ichigo having to meet someone. Naturally, I was curious about that. She ran off, so I fallowed her in the shadows, where no one would see. When she got there, she fell on her knees and mumbled some things I couldn't hear. Then she saw _him_. I refuse to say his name, only because it makes me feel like vomiting. She looked uncomfortable. Damn him, at least I would comfort her! Cheap bastard. Damn him again! He made her cry! The rain made it hard to tell, but I could sense that where tears streaming down her face. He walked up to her as if it where nothing and embraced her.

"_I've been waiting all this time...for you Ichigo."_

Thats what he said! If he really cared for her? Why didn't he go looking for her! I clenched my fists, hard, to the point it hurt. Oh, but that wasn't the worst part. He told her he loved her, and then he got all sappy with her. But it was when she told him she returned those feelings that killed me. I must've clenched my fists hard, because I felt the warm trickle of blood in my palm. I must've bitten my lip too; the slight, metallic taste of blood was there. They started getting all sappy again, but at the moment, I frankly didn't care. I was too busy trying to choke down my own sobs. Hah. Me? Cry? You've got to be kidding. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I ran, and I ran far away from there.

You see, usually I hate the rain, but tonight, I loved it. It hid the tears running down my cheeks perfectly. I honestly don't know what I'd do if someone saw me cry. After all, I had a role to take on, I had to save my people. Yet, here I was, crying because of a girl who I accidently fell in love with, my enemy no less, got sappy and confessed love to her boyfriend. God, how pathetic was I? Makes me wonder, why'd they choose someone as pathetic as me to save them? I guess that doesn't matter now though. I just wish I could revert back to lusting after random girls. It was a whole lot simpler then full-blown love.

Not sure how long I was running for. It must have been a while though, because the next thing I knew, I was on my knees hyperventilating and sobbing. Damnit! Why was I getting so worked up over this? The next thing I knew was that I was at my spaceship. Heh, must've passed out from either exhaustion or hyperventilating, or both. All I know is that Pai and Taruto have been up my ass asking me whats wrong. Pai said he even caught me talking to myself and it seems my head is in the clouds. He even said I've become more nonchalant then usual. Heh, whatever.

About a month after that, I told her straight out that I loved her. I almost started crying. I asked her what I could do to make her love me. She seemed shocked, and might have called out to me. I don't know though. I bailed on her. After all, the leader of the antagonists can't can't cry in front of the leader of the protagonists right after confessing love. It would be weak, right? People who depend on the the fate of their race can't depend on someone weak, right?

Several weeks later, we had a final battle. The bastard almost sent Ichigo into shock, and almost killed her. Hypocritical ass. He said he loved her, then he tried to kill her. What the fuck is wrong with that picture? Heh, I guess I turn into a traitor here. I probably committed treason, but at the moment, I really didn't care. I couldn't let Deep Blue harm _my _Ichigo. Yeah, that's right. _My_ Ichigo. I challenged Deep Blue to a fight. Somehow I knew I'd loose, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to her while I was alive. I was barely a challenge to him though, more like an annoying fly in the way.

I died in her arms, telling her I loved her. What a cliché way to go. I was hoping something more...original? Hell, I was hoping that she'd figure out that she was meant for _me_ and not for _him_. Then again, the reality of love is a bitch, no? She was telling me stuff, though my senses where probably dying on me as well. I could barely hear her. She might've been crying too, or it could've been me about to cry. Neither of us could have been crying, all I know is that my vision went too blurry to tell anything apart.

I guess you can call this a semi-fairy-tale ending. Somehow, as corny and cheesy as it sounds, I came back to life. No clue how. Everything seemed...normal too. It was like nothing happened. No trace of fight whatsoever. Though I immediately wished I was dead again when I found out Ichigo was dead. If only I was stronger, then I might have been able to save her...

Her boyfriend however, brought her back to life by kissing her, which only added to my bitter feelings about him. He probably killed her in the first place! On the other hand, he was able to save her, something I failed to do. Though in reality, I was just happy she was alive, alive and happy.

I guess, in the end, her happiness was all that mattered to me. I'll always have a bitterness toward Deep Blue, or her boyfriend. Nothing is going to change that. But if it makes her happy, then it makes me happy too. It makes me happy we could be just friends though. As much as I wish we could be more then that, nothing is changing anytime soon. She knows I'd be there if she needed me. I'm actually just glad there's mutual trust between us now. Even though I still love her, it will never happen.

As long as she's happy, then I'll be happy too. After all, no body can have everything they want...

* * *

I humbly award myself for writing this. It was a total of two in a half pages. Yay. xD My attention span let me write something for that long! SOMEONE FEEL HAPPY FOR ME. And gah, I think I made Kishu sound to emo. -stabs self in eyes-

Review please. Reviews keep the Wolfie Monster happy. You wouldn't want to anger the Wolfie monster, now would you?


End file.
